


i'll hold you until the storm blows over

by ancient and ruined (awildyanappearred)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trigger Warning: Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildyanappearred/pseuds/ancient%20and%20ruined
Summary: Kaede hated rain.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi
Kudos: 15





	i'll hold you until the storm blows over

Kaede hated rain.

It was a beautiful force of nature, and that only infuriated her more. The sound of water falling all around her, creating a soft twinkling murmur in the background, never failed to relax her She loved the smell of it, and the inspiration for music that came with the water. However, no matter how much she longed for rain, she still could not forgive it. 

It made Tsumugi cry.

It was almost inevitable. Every day, Kaede would get up and check the forecast to see if it would rain that day. Every day of clear skies was a good day for Tsumugi, and Kaede was happy that her girlfriend was happy. However, when the storms did come (as they would eventually, Kaede reasoned), Tsumugi would collapse upon herself, and it was Kaede’s job to make sure that she would be okay in the end.

Unfortunately, it was going to rain today. Kaede cursed as she ran back to their dorm, looking anxiously at the clouds gathering overhead. She could smell it already. This storm would be huge, judging by the rumbling thunder in the distance. Plus, it was coming in fast. She would have to hurry.

She burst into the dorm, panting, and began the search for Tsumugi. Normally, at this time of day, she would be working on her cosplays, but she wasn’t in the sewing room. Kaede began to panic. She couldn’t find her anywhere in the small dorm they shared. She was about to leave when she heard a small whimpering noise from behind the couch in the corner.

Indeed, there she was, curled up with her head in her hands. Kaede hated seeing her like this. The Tsumugi she knew wasn’t miserable and weak. Kaede crawled into the corner and put her arms around her body. The rain hadn’t started yet, but Tsumugi had clearly heard the approaching thunder. 

Tsumugi barely seemed to notice her presence. She still trembled slightly as Kaede stroked her back.

“I can smell it,” she whispered softly. “Kaede, I-“

“Shhh,” Kaede responded, pulling her closer. “It’s okay. We’re inside. You’re here, with me. It’s going to be alright.”

Kaede’s sensitive ears began to pick up the sound of droplets falling upon the sidewalk outside. Tsumugi fell still. They sat together in the corner, as the rain began to fall. The droplets were just a soft pitter-patter, but they quickly grew stronger until Kaede could imagine each one pelting her skin.

Tsumugi began to whimper. Kaede held her tighter. “Breathe with me, “ she said soothingly. She slowed her breathing down, and felt Tsumugi do the same. 

“In, and out. Again.” The storm was growing louder outside, and she knew Tsumugi was slowly breaking down inside. Tsumugi clutched at her, and Kaede simply held her as she trembled. She knew Tsumugi was trying so hard to hold herself together as the storm raged.

Back when they were only roommates, she had invited Tsumugi to come and listen to her play in her lab. Soon, it became a regular occurrence, and Tsumugi would bring her homework and quietly listen from the audience as she worked.

However, one day she made a mistake.

She couldn’t remember what song she had played, but it must have reminded Tsumugi of rain, because in the middle of the song, she heard Tsumugi crying. She had stopped playing abruptly and rushed over to her side. Tsumugi was shaking, and nothing Kaede could do was helping her. She didn’t seem to see Kaede there trying to comfort her.

Kaede vaguely remembered leading her up to the piano, and launching into an anime medley in a last-ditch effort to calm her down. Slowly, Tsumugi came back to herself. She profusely apologized for causing Kaede so much trouble, but no, it was fine, really, Kaede wanted to help her.

They had gone from roommates to friends, and then closer than friends.

In the present, Kaede fell back upon music as the thunder crashed, humming soothingly as she held her girlfriend. Tsumugi’s grip was tight on her arms, her breathing quick and shallow. Kaede desperately pleaded with the storm: rain, please go away, leave us for another day.

Only when the sounds of the storm started fading did Tsumugi’s grip loosen. She looked up at Kaede. Her eyes were red, yet she still managed to smile, her face full of gratitude. “I’m so lucky to have you,” she whispered.

Kaede only smiled in return.

**Author's Note:**

> here's something I wrote randomly in like, 30 minutes. i really don't know why I picked kaede x tsumugi but it kinda fits?? also tsumugi is scared of the rain because it reminds her of a certain execution from her dreams...not only rain came from the sky there.  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
